The Fairy Bloom and The Spider Peter
by AnnabethCA
Summary: The Winx go on a field trip to New York for the first time. Spider-man meets Bloom and some interesting things happen...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is my first fanfiction. I really like the fanfiction of Bloom and Peter. Each chapther changes the main characters point of view. So, in this chapter, it´s about Blooms P.O.V and in the next chapter, it´s about Peters P.O.V. Hope you like it! Please leave a review!**

This story takes place after season 6. The Winx go on a field trip to New York. Bloom is the only one with the best knowledge about the earth superheroes.

Chapter One

"Everyone ready?" Griselda said strict. I sat in the front of the bus next to Stella. She looks in a small mirror and fixes her hair. In the seats behind us are Aisha and Musa. And behind them again, are Flora and Tecna. We were soon going to New York. I had heard about the stories about superheroes like Iron Man, Captain America and Spider-man. My heart was pounding in excitement. I was getting reckless and couldn't wait until we arrived. The engines of the bus started to go.

 _Let´s go._ I thought. The bus was driving in incredible speed. A portal opened and like that! We were in New York on earth. Griselda was stumbling in the bus. She told us to get off the bus. I walked out of the first and looked around. So many tall buildings. Everyone was amused and excited.

"Okay everyone! Stay together as a group!" Griselda said while counting us. I turned around when I felt someone tap on my shoulder. Sky was standing behind me with a small smile on his face.  
"Isn't this amazing?"  
"Yeah it is." I said. Ever since he got engaged to Diaspro, my feelings for Sky had faded away slowly. I looked up on the sky to take in the sun. I closed my eyes and felt a shadow fly over me. I opened up my eyes and saw a man swing by a sting coming out of his wrist. He landed on a brick building. He scouted the students in my class and the Specialist. He looked at me and we made eye contact. I must have startled him, because he got shocked and fell backwards on his back.

 **I´m thinking of continuing the story. Whether people like it or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Thank you for the reviews! I´ll try to make it more detailed and longer. Give me feedback on improvements I should do! I appreciate it!**

Chapter Two

My back hurt from the kind of small spikey stones on the roof.

 _Why did I get so surprised?_ I thought. People had seen me before.  
 _I guess it was weird to look someone in the eyes so quick._

"Petey come in." Iron Man´s voice talked inside my ear.

"Yeah I´m here." I looked slowly over the edge of the building. The students were still there. They were talking and playing with each other.

There she was. The red-head I had made eye contact with. She was talking with a brunette and a blonde girl. They are probably her friends.

"What are you doing?" I got scared.

My focus was on the girl. I turned around. Iron Man was landing right behind me. His metal feet didn't get a scratch from the stones.

"N-nothing!" I said and tried to look cool. He pushed me out of the way and looked down at the students.

"Petey, the mission was to take a recon of the city. Not look at cute girls." He pointed at the students.

"I know." I said and looked down at the stones.

"Anyway, you go and take a lap around the city. I´ll stay here and make sure they´re … okay." Tony´s eyes were now focused on the students especially the girls.

"Cough. Cough." I tried to get his attention.

"What?" He asked. He turned around.

"Come on." I waved him in my direction. He hesitated and followed me in the end.

 _I can't believe it. He followed my order._

I felt proud of myself. I slingshot from building to building. I took a glaze back at the red-headed girl. She was laughing with her friends. Her smile lit up my heart.

 **At Avengers Tower**

"What do we have on the strange radiation of magic?" Tony asked Bruce Banner, while taking off his suit. I took off my mask and ruffled my hair.

"So far, we know it´s not from this world. It may be from a different-" Before Bruce could finish his sentence, Tony jumped in.

"-dimension." Tony looked at Bruce with a serious expression.

"We should study this more. Eh Peter."

I turned around and power walked over to Tony.

"Yeah, what is it." He took his hand on my shoulder. He was about to say something serious.

"This is a very important mission I´m giving to you."

"I understand." I said and nodded.

"Yours and my life depend on it." My heart was beating fast. This is finally my chance to prove myself to the rest of the Avengers.

"Go home. And say hi to your aunt from me." I pushed Tony´s hand off my shoulder and made a funny expression at him. He turned to Bruce and they started to research.

I changed into my normal clothes in the changing room and took the elevator down to the entrance.

A group of teenagers passed the front door. It was the students in the red-heads class. I looked around for the red-head. She was nowhere to be seen.

I walked in the opposite direction of the group. I looked down and wasn't paying attention of what was in front of me.

I bumped into someone and lifted my head up. I saw clear cyan eyes looking back at me. Red hair flowing down her back.

"I´m so sorry." She said in a soft tone.

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I said in the first chapter that the story takes place after season 6, but the fanfiction takes place between season 5 and 6. Just so you know.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

Chapter Three

His blue eyes were sparkling in the sunlight. His brown hair flowing in the air. His hands holding my arm. Making sure I don't fall.

"No, I´m the one to say sorry. I didn't watch were I was going." His voice was so soothing. It was like the world stopped. It was just us two.

"I-it´s okay. I didn't watch, too... I was just admiring the building." I looked up and pointed at the tall building. He followed my look and didn't look so impressed.

"Yeah, it´s the Avengers Tower."

"The Avengers Tower? Like, where THE Avengers hang out?" I was so surprised. I was filled up with excitement.

"Yes, it is."

We stared at it for a while. Then I looked at him. His smile was making my heart light up. He then looked at me, his eyes meeting mine. I soon realized that I had to get back to my class. I had to end the moment.

"So, eh. I should get back to my class." I said and slowly walked where the class was going.

"Oh, yeah."

I started to run towards the class.

"Hey!" I turned around the boy was some steps away from me.

"I didn't catch your name." He said and moved his hair away from his eyes.

"Oh, Bloom." I said and reached out my hand.

"Peter." He said and shook my hand. We both smiled and were soon broken apart by Stella shouting at me.

"BLOOM!" I turned around and said bye to Peter.

Stella caught me with a sneaky smirk on her face.

"Who´s that boy?" She said and pointed at him.

"That´s Peter. We bumped into each other."

"He´s kind of cute." I punched her playfully on her arm.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Flora said and stood beside Stella.

After her came Aisha, Musa and Tecna.

"Just a cute boy who talked with Bloom." Stella said.

 _Stella!_ I said with my eyes. She didn't get the hint.

"Who is he?" Everyone asked. I turned around. He wasn't there anymore.

"He´s not there. He went somewhere else." They sighed.

"So, do you like him?" Musa asked with excitement.

"I just got to know him. And I´m trying to get over Sky." I said shy.

"Then maybe a boy, is the perfect distraction!" Tecna said enthusiastic.

I shook my head. I glanced over to the Specialists. Everyone was laughing, but Sky was looking at me. He didn't look happy.

 _Is he mad? Did he get jealous? Why would he get jealous anyway? Get over it Bloom!_

"Guys, I´m just going to talk to Sky."

I walked to Sky. He tried to squeeze into the conversation with the other boys.

"Sky? Can I talk to you?" At first, he hesitated. Eventually we got a little bit away from the crowd.

"What is it Bloom?" He didn't seem to care.

"What is it? What is it with you!"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you! You looked mad! Come on! You can tell me."

"It´s nothing Bloom."

I knew he wasn't telling me the truth. I could see it on his face. He was about to leave the conversation. I grabbed his wrist and drew his to me.

"Sky! What is it?" He freed himself from my grasp. He looked angry.

"It´s just that you immediately go over to another boy! It´s just like our relationship didn't mean anything to you!"

"I just met him Sky! And you´re engaged to Diaspro anyway!"

"Bloom! Look. I know that you´re still hurt. After what happened. But, you have to move on."

"I am. It´s just. Difficult to do with you around me."

He put his hand on my arm. His soft grip was comfortable.

"I see. But, this is how it´s going to be." He then walked away. I was left alone.

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I will try to post a new chapter on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. The first 4 chapters are just try-out chapters. If many people start to like the story, I will continue the story. Enjoy!**

Chapter Four

I was still there. I was just hiding behind a corner. Seeing that guy leave Bloom all alone made me kind of sad. But, at the same time angry. I had something to do. So, I couldn't help her.

I turned the corner and walked on my way back to school.

*Buzz* *Buzz* I took my phone out of my jacket pocket. It was Aunt May. I clicked on the green phone button. I lifted the phone up to my ear.

"Hey May."

"Peter! Arent you supposed to be in school?!" Her voice was strict.

"I-I am. I went to... to the bathroom!" I wasn't a good liar.

"I know you´re lying Peter!" She caught me.

"I´m at your school. Your teacher says that you just ran out of the class room!"

"There was an emergency at-"

"At what?!" She was getting inpatient.

"At the Stark Internship!"

She sighed over the phone. She took a break.

"Peter. If this internship effects your grades, then I want you to quit."

"May, I can't! This internship is really important!"

"Just, don't let Stark give you tasks that will drag you out of school." She was getting calmer now.

"Okay May."

"Now get back to school!" She hung up. I made my way to school.

It was annoying that a superhero like me, had to go to school.

I waited at a stop light. A cross from the street, a woman was getting robbed. The robbers took her bag and ran off.

"Help! They took my bag!" My spider sense was tingling.

I ran to an ally where no one was. I hid behind a dumpster and changed into my spider-man suit.

I put my clothes in my backpack and webbed it to the ground. I shot web at a building and swung in the air. I was in hot pursuit.

The robber was running fast and looked behind him from time to time. I took him over and landed some feet in front of him.

He looked frightened when he saw me.

"Hey, I don't think that's yours." I webbed the bag to me and attached him to the side of the building next to us with my web.

"The police will be here soon. Take a nap while you wait." I said and made my way to the woman which the bag belonged to.

I looked down. She looked worried. I landed behind her and tapped her on her shoulder.

"Here you go." I reached the bag out to her. She turned around and I recognized her.

"Thank you so much." It was the blonde girl. She was friends with Bloom.

She walked back in the store, I guess she came out from. She stopped and looked back at me. She came a little closer and crossed her arms.

"Who are you anyway?" I was shocked.

 _She didn't know who I was?_ I thought.

"I´m, Spider-Man."

"Spider-Man? Never heard of you." She shook her head.

"Maybe Bloom does!" I was starting to get nervous. She ran back into the store and dragged out the beautiful red-head.

People around me started to look at me. I said hi and waved at them.

"Stella! Stop dragging me!" Bloom said and brushed her long hair out of her face. They stood in front of me. My heart was pounding fast.

"Bloom. Tell me who this is!" The blond girl pointed at me and I turned my look to Bloom.

She looked overwhelmed when she saw me. Her smile was getting bigger in excitement.

"You don't know who this is?!" Bloom said back to her friend.

"He told me. It´s, erm... Spider-Boy!" The blonde girl by the name Stella said.

"Uhm, it´s actually Spider-Man, Stella." Bloom said and looked at me.

"But, he looks like a boy!" Stella argued.

"No, I don't!" I said back. They both giggled. Bloom´s laugh was so nice. She lit up my world.

"Girls, come on!" A woman said behind them. She was probably their teacher.

"Coming!" They both said. Stella ran back to her friends and I was left with Bloom.

"So, I´ll see you swinging around the city?" She said soft.

"Y-yes you will!"

She smiled back at me and walked to her friends.

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: I´m back! Hope you enjoy the story! Are they too long? Please tell me! If something is spelled wrong, it´s just me being bad at English... Leave a review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Spider-Man and Winx Club.**

Chapter Five

He swung off building to building. I was a little bit happier now. We had gone around the city for 2 hours. We were finally free to explore ourselves.

"Everyone needs to be back here at 4pm!"

Soon, everyone was off in every direction. I was left alone. Stella and Flora had together gone to Central Park

Tecna and Musa had gone to a music festival. And Aisha went with the boys to check out the gyms.

"Bloom, where are you going to go?" Griselda asked.

"I don't know. You have any recommendations?"

"Hmm... maybe you can visit a museum? I´ve heard that there are some fine arts there!"

"Good idea! I´ll see you later!" I was about to run off in a random direction, when Griselda told me to stop.

"Bloom! I didn't tell you where it was!"

"Oh, yeah right! My bad." I walked back to Griselda, a little bit embarrassed.

"Head to 1000 5th Ave. That's where it is."

"Thank you!" Once again, I was off.

I finally reached the place. It was big and amazing to look at. I went up the stairs and looked around me.

People sitting on the stairs taking pictures. And some eating and talking. The doors were right there.

I reached for the handle, but a glass shattering-like noise got my attention. Someone was running out of the museum with a big painting under his arm.

The museum guards were a few steps behind him. They were not as fast as he was.

The thief was masked with a black hoodie and a scarf covering his mouth and nose.

He also had a metal hand. It was the scariest human prosthetic I had ever seen.

"He´s getting away!" One of the guards said and pointed in his direction.

"Not for long!" I looked above me.

A man with a red and blue suit appeared above me. Chasing the thief.

"It´s Spider-Man!" A lady shouted.

 _He´s everywhere._ I thought to myself.

Spider-Man managed to web his feet so he couldn't move. He then landed a few feet in front of him.

"Hey, you have a metal arm! You remind me of someone I know!" What was he doing? Being funny, now?

The thief didn't respond. He instead pointed his metal hand at Spider-Man and it thrusted into Spider-Man's stomach.

He crashed into a wall. He looked weak by that punch. I had to do something.

The thief or villain was about to strike the same move again. The metal hand was about to hit Spider-Man again.

I used my powers and sent the hand in a different direction. Up in the air. It was quick, so not many people noticed what I did.

The villain looked confused. Spider-Man had gotten up on his feet and finished the villain off.

I was relieved that everything went alright. I looked at the clock. It was 3:45 pm! I had to get back to the meeting spot.

I didn't think much of the incident. So, I ran my way back. I´d rather be too early than too late.

I got caught off guard and was suddenly in the air. I screamed in panic.

 _I didn't transform? Or did I?_

I looked at my hands and feet. I didn't transform. I looked up and saw the red and blue man. Where was he taking me?

We landed on a tall building. Out of everyone´s sight. He put me down and I looked confused at him.

"Why did you take me here?" I asked and tried to catch my breath.

"I wanted to thank you." He said and walked closer to me.

"W-what do you mean?" I said trying to look innocent.

"I know it was you who stopped the hand from hitting me." I was now worried.

"What are you talking about?" I said and added a nervous laugh.

He then sat down on the ledge of the building.

"Okay, I´m just going to tell you. My suit has a tracker of unusual activity. I got a beep on magic. It then located the source. And it was you. From before."

I was fascinated. That suit could track magic? I was struggling to think if I should admit it or not.

"Remember?" He then asked. I looked him in the eyes. Under that mask, I knew he had a little smile.

"Oh yeah, you got my friends bag back." I said nervous.

"Yeah, I did." He said with a little laugh.

"So, do you care to explain? Are you like Scarlet Witch?"

"Scarlet Witch?" I responded confused.

"No, no, no, no, no. I-eh, I am a fairy." I said and looked at the ground.

I didn't hear a response. It was quiet. I then looked at him. I couldn't tell what his expression was.

"Y-you´re like a REAL fairy?"

"Yeah, basically."

 **Thank you for reading! Again, please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. If the chapters get a little bit stale, it´s because I´m not very creative. And blocked of ideas.**

 **BTW: I imagine Spider-Man as Tom Hollands version of Spider-Man. You can imagine Bloom however you want.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Spider-Man and Winx Club.**

Chapter Six

Her orange hair flowed in the air. Her unsecure face of a secret she just had revealed.

It was unbelievable that she was a fairy. But it was more unbelievable that she told that secret to ME.

"Wow. It´s the first time I´ve ever met a fairy." I said still shocked.

"Well, I´ve never met a spider guy that saves people." She said back.

We both smiled and looked at each other. Her smile was so nice. I decided to break the silence.

"So, you have like magic?" She looked at me trying to explain.

"Yeah I do. Basically, each fairy is a fairy of something. So, I. Am the fairy of The Dragon Flame."

"The Dragon Flame? So, like fire."

"Yes, like fire."

"That's, awesome!" I said enthusiastic. She then let out a little laugh and looked at the ground.

I looked at her. I couldn't believe that she was something else than a human.

"Can I see some?" She looked up at me.

"You know, magic?" I said and leaned forward.

She laughed a little and then said okay. She reached out her left-hand and swirled her right-hand in a circle above her left-hand.

Small sparks of orange and red appeared from her hand. A little dragon was formed from the sparks.

"Woah." I said amazed.

She then let it go free and set down her hands. The little dragon flew around me.

It was amazing. A little magical fire creature flew around me. I stood up to have some fun with it.

While playing with the little dragon, Bloom giggled and watched me. It then flew up in the air and exploded into sparks. Slowly falling to the ground.

Bloom looked up at the sky. Admiring the sparks. I was so focused on her. I didn't notice the ringing from Iron Man in my ear.

I snapped out of it and answered the call.

"Hello?" I said and turned away from Bloom.

"Peter. There´s some strange traces of magic in your area. See if you can find it and bring it to us."

I looked back at Bloom. Quiet, and not listening to what I said back to Tony.

"I-I don't think that's necessary Mr. Stark-"

"The I will come as soon as I can to find it with you. But for now, try to find it. End call."

And the phone call ended. I was in conflict. I had just met this beautiful fairy. But Iron Man wanted her magic.

I walked over to Bloom and put my hands on her shoulders. She looked shocked.

"It was nice meeting you and talking to you. But, maybe you have to go now."

Before she could say anything, I returned her to the ground. I was too busy to say goodbye so I just swung off.

I saw Iron Man leaving the Avengers Tower. I had to stop him somehow. I saw him head in the direction of Bloom.

I swung around a building to _catch up_ with him. His red suit was shining in the sun. I had caught up to him and tried to talk to him.

"Hey, M-Mr. Stark." I said while swinging.

"Did you see any signs of the magic?" He said specific.

"No, no, I didn't. But, maybe we should check the other side of the city?"

"Why?"

"Because maybe the magic you guys tracked is a decoy."

"The technology we used to track this magic was built by who?" He asked.

"I, I don't know?" I replied.

"Me. So, this tracking is correct."

"But there´s also a chance that-"

"There." He pointed and went down to the target. Bloom was there, standing with her friends.

I stayed out of the way a bit. So that Bloom wouldn't see me.

Iron Man approached Bloom and her friends. I could hear a little bit of what they said, but not much.

"Hello, Miss."

Bloom turned around and looked surprised.

"Hey, you´re Iron Man." She said excited.

The blonde girl walked beside Bloom and whispered something to her. Bloom replied by saying it out loud.

"No, I only talked to one-"

"Sorry, but you´re coming with me." Iron Man said and cut her off.

"Excuse me. Why?"

"It´s really important."

"No, I´m not."

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Sorry I didn't upload a chapter the last couple of days. I didn't know what to write. Hope this chapter is good.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Spider-Man and Winx Club.**

Chapter Seven

Iron Man looked at me intimidating. It was weird that a superhero wanted a normal girl like me.

Well, not really _normal._

Iron Man then took a few steps back and pointed his arm right at me. My classmates backed a bit away. Griselda was speechless.

"Then I guess I´m going to have to do it the hard way." He said in his robotic-like voice.

I was alert at all times and managed to dodge the net that was shot at me. I could hear my friends scream.

And the Specialist warn each other.

Iron Man kept rapid shooting the nets at me. And I kept dodging them. The civilians in the area ran away in fear.

"Stop it!" I yelled at him. But, he didn't listen to me.

I saw that the nets nearly hit my classmates.

It was a close call, I was about to transform.

"Bloom! Don't do it!" Griselda shouted from the safe spot with the others.

The little conversation distracted me. And when I looked back, I was surrounded by an electrical net and was on the ground.

The electricity went through my body. I could barely move.

I screamed in pain. And after that, I blacked out.

 **At Avengers Tower...**

I could hear voices from the outside. They were fading and soon, became clear.

I opened my eyes and looked around me. I was in a cell with glass windows as walls. I stood up saw a man in glasses with orange shades.

He was wearing a grey suit. And with his hands in front of him. I walked as close as I could to him. I was right up against the glass.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"Because of research." He said straight forward.

"What do you mean?" I asked and crossed my arms.

"I think you know what I´m talking about."

He then brought up a hologram of a map and a pin point.

"This is a map that tracks unnormal activity."

 _Unnormal activity? That sounds like the one Spider-Man had in his suit._

"And as you can see, the pin point is-"

"The source." I finished.

"Yes, it is. Smart."

I then leaned against the glass.

"So, what do you think I am?"

 _I mean, he already knew so why not guess?_ I thought to myself.

"Hm, a witch?" He guessed.

"Heh, you´re thinking of the Trix." I said to myself.

"The Trix?"

"Never mind."

"A sorceress?"

"Nope."

"A demon?"

"No."

I was getting tired of him guessing. So, I cut him off.

"You want to know what I am?"

He stopped guessing and looked at me. He then came closer to the glass.

"A fairy." I whispered.

 **I know this chapter was a bit short, but I don't know what to write.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**


End file.
